Three Entities and Their Owners
Three Entities and Their Owners is the third episode of season 2 and the 11th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on August 14th, 2016. Plot The episode begins in the house of reality-show, where Kimberly is looking for information to know more about the origin of her and her sister, but she still couldn't find anything. A woman who is also living in the same house tells her that she's seeing her a little worried, and she just says that she's looking for something important for her and her sister. Meanwhile, Karla is at home doing nothing, when suddenly, on her mobile phone, Karla receives a call from her sister Kimberly who comes to tell her to try to enter again the mountain facilities they had visited a while ago where they saw information from the Federation Starfleet about another timeline, and tells her that she can't leave the house or could be punished by the director of the house. Karla agrees, and goes by underground to Tarràkonon to then climb on foot to the mountain of the city, as she did previously… When Karla is near the section of the Federation Starfleet's secret facilities, there's an officer at the door who is controlling the entrance, because since the sisters entered without authorisation, the protection of that place was increased to prevent further intrusions. Karla picks up her mobile phone and calls Kimberly, and tells her she has a problem. Kimberly responds: "Phone your boyfriend and inform him that you have to enter a place and you need his help to enter". Karla doesn't know what her boyfriend can help, but Kimberly says: "If he has any ideas for you, he'll help you in any way he can". And she hangs up the call. Karla phones her boyfriend and asks him for help, and he agrees and says that he'll put under his control the Federation Starfleet's officer who is watching. Karla asks how he can do that, and her boyfriend says that he can control anyone telepathically, he knows how to do it very well because he's learning hypnosis in school, in the mind meld class. Karla waits for the Federation Starfleet's officer to let her pass, but suddenly the officer falls asleep and falls to the floor. Karla asks her boyfriend if he only knows how to make people sleep, and he replies that he's new at this, but soon he'll learn more, and now she has to watch that the officer doesn't wake up while she takes a look at these facilities. Karla enters, and starts looking for information about the alternative timeline she saw in the last time she was there. But she finds something else: in a way that she doesn't understand, there are three entities called "frequencies", "consciences" and "innocences" that are part of the origin of the Universe. And these three entities have their own owners, important people in history who have the power to control part of space-time. But she has difficulties in finding out who the owners are, because that information has a lot of protection. Suddenly, the officer who was asleep wakes up, and Karla has to leave. She's teleported directly to the door of Kimberly's house of the reality-show with her teleporter, and asks the director if Kimberly can come because she wants to talk to her. The director says that Kimberly is now answering questions with a man from the television of Frànnia, and she can't be interrupted. Karla takes a card from her pocket stolen from the Federation Starfleet's secret facilities and says that Kimberly has to come because it's a matter of the Federation Starfleet, and she also says that she hasn't authorisation to reveal anything else. The director calls Kimberly, and the director leaves and the two girls are left alone. Kimberly tells Karla that she doesn't have to tell anyone that they're collaborating with the Federation Starfleet, and Karla says that to better understand what she saw, they have to make a mind meld. After a mind meld between the two sisters, Kimberly explains that she has to return to the Federation Starfleet's facilities, whatever it may be, and someone will trick the director so that he allows them to go to the secret facilities together. Karla says she'll ask her boyfriend to take control of the director, and Kimberly says it's excellent. Karla telephones her boyfriend and asks him to control Kimberly's director, and tells him that this time he must really control him, not just leave him asleep. He says he'll do what he can, and begins to concentrate. Then the director says in a monotonous voice: "Kimberly, you can go with your sister". Karla tells her boyfriend: "You're very good at this, my love!", and the two girls go to the underground station to go back to the mountain where the secret section of the Federation Starfleet on Teremedó is hidden. When Kimberly and Karla are back at the Federation Starfleet's facilities, the guarding officer is still there, and this time he's wearing a helmet to prevent being controlled by someone again. Karla says that her boyfriend can't make the officer fall asleep, but Kimberly has another idea to get in: to use "alaktrímeda". It's about a discharge of electrical energy from the practitioner's hands and is capable of weakening the target of this attack. Karla says that isn't healthy, but Kimberly says they have no choice, that's to say, they must use force if they want to enter. Karla says that she doesn't want to throw any lightning rays, but Kimberly says that if they don't do it together, it won't work. Karla agrees, and the two sisters join their powers with the "alaktrímeda" rays, and leave the officer unconscious. Karla asks if he'll wake up, and Kimberly says yes, and she can be sure. The two girls enter the facilities… Inside the Federation Starfleet's facilities, the two sisters look for information about the alternative timeline, and discover that the timeline they're in now is already an altered timeline, since in April 2011 a race named "Sulibans" altered the history by changing a person from the Earth who curiously is also named Kimberly, and then they see a much more important information: in the original timeline, they don't exist! How's that possible? The girls don't have the answer, but they're ready to find it, whatever it may be, and maybe they'll have to enter this place once more to find information about their origin. But now they can't stay because the officer is waking up, and Karla also reminds her sister that she has to return to the house of the reality-show. But Karla will take care of the officer and erase his memory so he won't remember them or remember the attack. When the girls are returning to the house of the reality-show, Karla's boyfriend telephones Karla and comes to tell her that a long time has passed and he lost control over Kimberly's director, and he won't know that Kimberly isn't there. And he says he doesn't understand why he lost control, and hangs up the call. When they arrive at Kimberly's house, the director says they took a long time to talk, since he doesn't remember anything from when he was under the control of Karla's boyfriend, and he says he doesn't understand anything. Kimberly responds that she doesn't understand anything either, to make the director not suspect them. Karla says she has to leave and go home, because it's too late, and she says goodbye to her sister. Meanwhile, in one place, one officer of the Federation Starfleet tells another that they must remove all things from the base of the mountain and destroy it, to prevent the Duver§a sisters from discovering more secret things, and the episode ends. Category:Episodes ca:Tres entitats i els seus amos es:Tres entidades y sus dueños fr:Trois entités et leurs propriétaires gl:Tres entidades e os seus donos it:Tre entità e i loro proprietari pt:Três entidades e os seus donos ro:Trei entităţi şi proprietarii acestora ru:Три сущности и их владельцы